Il attend
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Dans son Royaume Souterrain, il attend. Qui, quoi ? Mystère ! Mais une chose est sûre, il attend, et les juges se posent de plus en plus de questions. Et si tout cela n’était que le commencement de la première guerre sainte ? Bonne lecture


Titre : Il attend (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Elle attend (Jean-Jacques Goldman)

Perso : Le Dieu des Ténèbres en personne, j'ai nommé : Hadès !!!

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Dans son Royaume Souterrain, il attend. Qui, quoi ? Mystère ! Mais une chose est sûre, il attend, et les juges se posent de plus en plus de questions. Et si tout cela n'était que le commencement de la première guerre sainte ?

* * *

Assis sur son sombre trône, Hadès avait le regard dans le vague. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'agitaient lentement avec la brise légère et brûlante qui circulait dans les Enfers. Au pied de son trône, ses trois juges étaient agenouillés, attendant encore une réponse ou au moins une réaction de leur souverain. Las d'attendre, Eaque se redressa le premier et, suivi de Minos, quitta la salle. Rhadamanthe attendit encore un peu, espérant toujours une réaction.

Dans la salle, le silence régnait. Aucun mouvement n'indiquait la présence des deux personnes immobiles. Puis, lentement Hadès tourna la tête vers son juge. Celui-ci se crispa un instant puis le seigneur des enfers pris la parole.

- Encore un peu de patience. Bientôt les vents vont tourner et nous aurons notre revanche.

Sans un mot de plus, il se replongea dans son mutisme et son immobilisme. Apparemment satisfait, la Wywern se redressa, s'inclina et quitta la pièce, laissant son Seigneur et Maître seul avec ses pensées.

_Il attend que le monde change  
Il attend que changent les temps  
Il attend que ce monde étrange  
Se perde et que tournent les vents  
Inexorablement, il attend  
_

- Trois jours !

Eaque claqua du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Minos et hausser un sourcil à Rhadamanthe.

- Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas bougé et pas parlé depuis la dernière fois. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend nom de Zeus !

- Eaque ! s'écrièrent les deux juges, ne blasphème pas veux-tu !

- Bah, si ça peut le faire réagir, répliqua le Garuda un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai quoi ! On pourrait mener une guerre, conquérir la Terre, nous en avons toutes les capacités mais non. On ne fait rien et on attend.

- J'avoue que je commence à trouver le temps long, ajouta Minos, peut être que notre Seigneur craint de s'engager dans un conflit.

- Vous ne savez rien du tout, s'écria Rhadamanthe. Il nous a dit d'attendre, je suis sur que notre patience sera récompensée. Ne le sous estimez pas, quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose de grand.

Malgré les éclats de voix dans la pièce attenante à la salle du trône, Hadès n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées, ils se contentaient d'attendre, encore et toujours. Et les juges commençaient à s'énerver à force de ne pas obtenir de réponse à leurs nombreuses interrogations.

_  
Il attend que l'horizon bouge  
Il attend que changent les gens  
Il attend comme un coup de foudre  
Le règne des anges innocents  
Inexorablement, il attend  
_

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant que les juges avaient cessé de vouloir percer les secrets de leur Maître. Ils se contentaient eux aussi d'attendre, incertains sur la marche à suivre dans un cas comme celui-ci. Du coup tout les Enfers s'étaient mis à tourner au ralenti, attendant eux aussi un événement important mais tardant à venir.

_Il attend que la grande roue tourne  
Tournent les aiguilles du temps  
Il attend sans se résoudre  
En frottant ses couverts en argent  
Inexorablement, il attend  
_

Les trois juges s'arrêtèrent un instant sous le coup de la surprise lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la salle du trône. Hadès était toujours assis sur son trône, mais cette fois-ci une jambe repliée sous l'autre avec à la main un livre, dont il tournait lentement les pages au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Rhadamanthe osa le premier un pas vers son seigneur avant de poser la question qui leur brûlait à tous les lèvres :

- Seigneur, que faites-vous ?

- Je lis, mon cher cela ne se voit donc pas, déclara le Dieu sans même lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Eaque retint difficilement un éclat de rire devant la tête outragée de Rhadamanthe à cette réponse. Il se rapprocha de Minos et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Cette fois c'est sûr, notre Seigneur est devenu fou.

Avant que Minos ne puise ajouter quoique ce soit, Hadès tourna son regard acéré vers le Garuda qui dégluti, soudain inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher Eaque, je ne suis pas fou… pas encore. Disons que j'ai une affaire en cours qui demande un peu de patience. Aussi pour m'occuper ai-je décidé de me mettre à la lecture. C'est fou ce que les livres peuvent nous apprendre sur l'art et la manière de mener une guerre ou d'obtenir une victoire. En revanche je déplore le fait que ce soit toujours le gentil qui gagne. Mais je me ferai une joie de réécrire l'histoire à ma manière.

- Seigneur ? osa Minos, complètement perdu devant la transformation de son Maître.

- Patience, les réponses viendront bientôt.

__

Et il regarde des images  
Et lit des histoires d'avant  
D'honneur et de grands équipages  
Où les bons sont habillés de blanc  
Et il s'invente des voyages  
Entre un fauteuil et un divan  
D'eau de rose et de passion sage  
Aussi purs que ces vieux romans  
Aussi grands que celui qu'il attend

Il avait réunit tout les spectres à son service dans la salle du trône. Hadès les attendait donc, assis sur son trône. Une fois que tous furent présent et que le silence s'était installé, il se redressa, embrassa l'assemblée du regard et commença :

- Mes amis, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Les juges et les spectres se regardèrent surpris. Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler leur Seigneur ? Hadès laissa planer le silence quelques secondes avant d'enchainer :

- La guerre va bientôt commencer, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de continuer. Encore un peu de patience, Athéna va bientôt lancer ses troupes dans la bataille. Ce sera sa première et dernière erreur. Cette fois nous allons pouvoir enfin prendre possession du monde extérieur. Nous allons créer un nouveau Monde, une nouvelle Terre, à notre image. Patience, les vents vont bientôt tourner, et ils nous seront favorables.

__

_Il attend que le monde change  
Il attend que changent les temps  
Il attend que ce monde étrange  
Se perde et que tournent les vents  
Inexorablement, il attend (1)_

Ainsi commença la première guerre sainte, celle qui vit la victoire d'Athéna, la destruction d'Hadès et l'emprisonnement des spectres dans le sceau sacré. Si Hadès avait su se montrer patient, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer, il avait oublié dans sa précipitation que les vents peuvent tourner à n'importe quel moment et que même le plus puissant des Dieux peut être vaincu.

Owari

__

* * *

_(1), pour le texte original, remplacer les « Il » par des « Elle »._

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

Biz

_Arkady_


End file.
